


Finding Gracie - Chapter Summaries & Characters

by justanotheronechicagofan



Category: Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheronechicagofan/pseuds/justanotheronechicagofan
Summary: Rating & Archive Warning is for the story 'Finding Gracie' not for this postA page of brief summaries, character lists and trigger warnings for every chapter for those who want to know a little something before they read a story :)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya :) 
> 
> I thought I would make this for those of you that might want a vague idea of what happens or know what specific characters appear in each chapter before they read it - I'm still going to put trigger warnings on the actual chapters. I made it separate since I know that some people don't like to know what happens at all before they read anything which is great too! Let me know if this is useful or if I should just take it down. 😊❤️ Thank you for showing interest in this story - anotheronechicagofan x

**Story Summary -** Will the Halstead brothers be able to reconnect with their younger sister after 5 years?

 **Main Characters -** Madeline Halstead (OC), Jay Halstead, Will Halstead 

**Chapter 1 - The News**

The Halstead brothers find out news about their sister

Hailey Upton 

**Chapter 2 - Maybe**

Madeline and Cameron fly back to Chicago the morning after the Awards

Cameron Moore (OC)

**Chapter 3 - Glitter**

Taking place a few days after 'The News', a worried Will goes over to Jays - they reminisce over beer

Mentioned - The Corsons

TW - Jay's time in the Rangers briefly mentioned

**Chapter 4 - Knock and Talk**

Taking place 2 weeks after 'The News", an unexpected reunion happens while Intelligence goes to do a 'Knock and Talk' 

Hailey Upton | Nathan 'Nate' Evans (OC) | Intelligence - Atwater, Ruzek, Burgess, Antonio, Al, Voight

**Chapter 5 - Mint Green Envelope**

Taking place the day after 'Knock and Talk', Madeline drops off an envelope at the 21st District

Trudy Platt | Hailey Upton

**Chapter 6 - The Call**

Taking place moments after 'Mint Green Envelope', surrounds the happenings of the first phone call Jay makes to Madeline in 5 years

**Chapter 7 - The Thing That Works**

Taking place the same night Jay makes 'The Call', a worried Hailey visits Jay and finds out more about Madeline 

Hailey Upton 

TW - Parental death, missing persons

**Chapter 8 - Apple Bunnies**

Taking place the morning after 'The Call', Madeline reflects as she spends time with Nate and Ty

Nathan 'Nate' Evans (OC) | Tyrone 'Ty' Evans (OC)

**Chapter 9 - Halstead Hug**

Taking place that Saturday, the Halstead siblings have a reunion

Connor Rhodes

**Chapter 10 - Elephants**

The Halstead reunion continues

Mentioned - 'Nate' Evans (OC), 'Ty' Evans (OC), Jess Evans (OC), Mouse, Natalie Manning, Owen Manning

TW - Pregnancy related death

**\- Upcoming Chapter -**

* * *

* The main characters will not be listed under each chapter header - the characters are in order of how much they talk and/or how important they are in the scene *


	2. Characters List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters and information will be added as the story unfolds - spoilers ahead!

** Main Characters **

Madeline Grace Halstead - Youngest sister to Jay & Will, trainee with the Joffrey Ballet, college student at Northwestern

Jay Halstead

Will Halstead

** From the OneChicago Universe **

Pat Halstead

PD

Danny & Gail Corson

Trudy Platt | Hailey Upton

Kevin Atwater | Adam Ruzek | Kim Burgess | Antonio Dawson | Al Olinsky | Hank Voight

Med

Connor Rhodes 

** OC's **

Cameron Moore - Director of film _Silence_

Nathan 'Nate' Evans - Ty and Madeline's son

Tyrone 'Ty' Evans - Nate's father, Paramedic

Mamie Davis - Mrs Halstead's best friend, Aunt to the Halstead siblings, legal guardian to Madeline

Robert Louis Davis - Uncle to the Halstead siblings, Cardiothoracic surgeon 

* * *

* Characters are listed in the order that they are mentioned *

* I do not own any of the characters from the OneChicago universe - they are the amazing creations of Dick Wolf*


End file.
